


She & He

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Yes I know maybe dogs can't quite think like this but it's fiction, inside the head of Zeus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: Higgins x Magnum relationship as seen through the eyes of Zeus’ doggy eyes.





	1. What is He?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been toying with this idea for a while because I imagine being a dog at Robin's nest to be kind of weird. One day you're supposed to hate Magnum and the next your dog mommy is spending all her time with him. Gotta be confusing, right? 
> 
> (No but honestly I'm pretty sure no dog owner / knowledgeable about dog behavior works on the writing team. I mean the inconsistencies about them and their behavior, especially how they have Juliet use Magnum's clothes for attack practice in season 1? Yeah, that would not happen unless she wanted him mauled and as much as she talk the talk we know she does not. And with them all living together those dogs would probably consider Magnum pack after a while. So maybe they would take orders from Higgins to growl at him when she told them- she is their mistress after all - it's unlikely they'd be terrible to him when she was not around to tell them to do it. At least that is my experience with all dogs but the truly crazy violent ones. But maybe super trained guard dogs are different? Anyone with some insight to this?)
> 
> Anyways, this is Zeus reasoning around what's going on between Magnum and Juliet.

**She** didn’t like him. So neither I or Apollo. We weren’t sure why we didn’t like him but it didn’t matter. **She** didn’t like him and that was enough.

At least, at first.

Then it was like a treat in a toy. 

Confusing. 

Something to think very hard about. Because why would **S** **he ** spend so much time with **Him** if we weren’t supposed to like **Him.**

**She** even smelled like **Him**, occasionally. Neither me or Apollo liked that. But then we began to understand.

**He** was a puppy of sort and we were training **Him** . That was what it was all about. **He** belonged to us but **He** kept doing something **She** didn’t want **Him** to do. We were helping to raise **Him** . Of course, **She** had to spend time with **Him** . How else would **He** learn?

Apollo didn’t like this very much. He thought it be better if **He** left. It was better when it was just us and **She** and the one **She** called the Ku-mu. Apollo didn’t think **He** was a puppy either.

He thought **He** was **Enemy**.

Sometimes I agreed. But why would **She** let Enemy be on our territory?

I didn’t understand.

Sometimes I would sit and stare at **Him** even when **She** hadn’t told me to. To try to figure **Him** out. To help raise **Him** when **He** was doing things **He** wasn’t supposed to. Like eat on the furniture. 

Only today **He** wasn’t calling for **Her** . Something else was happening. **He** had something delicious smelling in **His** hand.

“Good doggie,” **He** said, holding a bacon-wrapped sausage. I knew all about both bacon and sausage. The Ku-mu would sometimes give one or the other to me when **She** wasn’t around. “Stop growling and you can have it.”

I wasn’t sure what this was about- but I did very much want the bacon-wrapped sausage. Since **She** hadn’t told me to guard **Him**, I technically didn’t have to.

Pondering this and just what **His** role was in the pack really, I stopped growling. And the bacon-wrapped sausage came flying.

I caught it mid-air.

“See now that wasn’t so hard now was it? How about we try to be friends okay?” **He** said. I licked my mouth. Mmm bacon-wrapped sausage. I had no idea what **He** wanted, nor did I much care. I mostly only cared I’d gotten bacon-wrapped sausage. Apollo would be jealous. 

“Your mistress and I are friends,” **He** continued. I wanted more bacon-wrapped sausage. But there seemed to be no more.

Only going back to growling seemed unpleasant. The puppy had shared food. Clearly **He** was learning about taking care of the pack, and to show deference to **His** betters.

It was something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment, like or just you know, tell me all about your adorable dog/ pet lizard/bunny slippers.


	2. Pretty Sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more and the first part was so fun, I wrote this short little add-on. So this would be when Magnum's new lady lawyer friend Abby started coming around, so end of season 1 sometimes, right? I just had this hilarious idea of the lads unknown to Juliet decided to keep a watchful eye on Abby.

After the bacon-wrapped sausage moment, I tried to revaluate **Him.** But with Apollo always sulking and preferring chasing to investigate and **She** actually not sending us to _play_ with **Him**, I had less opportunity than before. Still, I did my best, and was quite sure **She** only wanted us to think we weren't supposed to like **Him**. Like a trick, a game. One much more complicated than roll-over or bring me X. I was good at those. This was still puzzling.

Then there was another scent. Not **He**, the Ku-mu or **His** Other Pack males. One_ Other She_. 

**He** had a mate. **He**’d had others, brief mates, but we didn’t like them because **She** didn’t. They were intrudors.

This _Other_ _She_ we weren’t sure about. Everyone, even **She**, seemed to accept _Other She_. Did that mean we had to, too?

We sure didn’t like it when **He** took the Important Basement Things **She **told us to guard to **His** den when _Other Sh_e was there. We helped **Her** to make sure it didn’t happen.

Sometimes we’d wait by _Other She_’s car and stare at her in the morning when she went home. Just watching. _Other She _didn't seem to like it. We didn't mind that. And we were fairly sure **She** would have given us belly rubs if **She** knew.

Pretty sure.


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a different 2x02 reunion, kind of what might have happened if the whole gang wasn't together for it. Not that I didn't love Magnum carrying Juliet's bags and jacket.

“Now you be good lads,” **She** told us. Both me and Apollo felt mildly insulted. When were we not good? “Don’t go chasing after Magnum. You hear me!”

Not. Chase. Mag-n-u-m.

**Him**.

Apollo didn’t like that. I decided that _no chasing_ was maybe not the same a stay away from.

I still remembered the bacon-wrapped sausage. I wanted more of it.

Then **She** left.

We didn’t like that.

Why would she leave the pack?

Was she safe without us?

We watched **Him** closely. Apollo thought **He** had made **Her** leave. Driven **Her** off. But I didn’t. **He** was not angry and neither was **She** around each other anymore. And now that **She **was gone, **He** was different. Not happy.

“Magnum,” the Ku-mu said, coming into the room. “Gate just opened.”

“Juliet?” **He** asked.

Upon hearing **Her** name me and Apollo both scented the air. **She** was coming back. Returning to the pack.

We were pleased now.

So was **He**.

We all waited for **Her**. I wished to understand what had taken **Her** away, to help **Her** fight it so it wouldn’t do it again, but now that **She** was back it must mean **She** was safe.

“Hello lads,” she said to us and gave us pats. “Kumu. Magnum.”

**She** gave them nods. Then walked past them.

“That’s it?” **He** said as **She** passed.

She stopped. “What you want Magnum? A hug?”

“Yes,” **He** said and then **He** hugged **Her**. 

"Magnum, you're suffocating me," **She** said and while I didn't understand the words I knew **She** was happy.

And we both knew not to interfere unless **She** motioned for us. Still, we didn’t have to like it.

She was hugged by the Ku-mu too.

Then we all went inside.

We got treats.


	4. Not Suprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this would be ep. 2x03. I'm actually kind of confused about how the mercenary guys would have gotten Zeus and Apollo into the guesthouse. I mean them being locked in a car in episode 1x11 I could buy (hopefully one with the AC on).  
Also why Juliet would want to feed them bones? Cooked bones are really bad for dogs.

I’d bit the Enemy with the evil stick noose. He’d gotten me and Apollo both in the end. Put us in  **His** house. It had been empty. We’d been angry. We needed to help  **Her** .

We’d hear  **Her** scream, gasp, far away but we’d heard  **Her** .

We needed to help  **Her** .

But we couldn’t.

We might have taken it out on some of the furniture in  **His** den. But we figured  **She** wouldn’t mind. Then we worked hard to figure out how to escape. But we couldn’t.

Then** He** didn’t let us out when **He** found us.

We didn’t like that. 

But maybe there was a reason I decided when the-very-loud-noise-boom-shaking-noise later. 

But we were still upset. We knew  **She** was in trouble. 

It bothered Apollo that it was  **He** that saved her and not us. Or maybe  **She** saved herself. Probably  **She** did, I told him.

I was just pleased  **she** was safe. That she let us curl close to her that night as she excreted salty water from her eyes. 

Only when she woke up with a start, later, as it was almost time for Light Time, she left us. No, me, because Apollo was still asleep. He can sleep through anything.

And she could be so quiet sometimes.

We were impressed by that.

Still, even though she was trying to sneak, I followed  **Her** , wondering where  **She** was going in the still dark but almost Light Time.

Yet I somehow was not surprised that  **She** went to find  **Him** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this end bit would be where things go AU. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep writing with the actual show story-line, leave it here or make this full-on Miggins. What you guys think?


End file.
